longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Epilogue
CAUTION: EXTRA-SPICY SPOILERS PAST THIS POINT! ' The epilogue tells the story of the years after Elodie's coronation, provided the game is won. Because of the large number of skills and game events that can unfold, it has many variations. The first part of this page gives an overview of things that can happen, the end of the page goes into detail. Page_1_Epilogue.png|Epilogue page 1 Page_2_Epilogue.png|Epilogue page 2 Page_3_Epilogue.png|Epilogue page 3 1_Lumen_Crystal.png|1 - Lumen Crystal 2_Lumen_Rejection.png|2 - Lumen Rejection 3_Wedding.png|3 - Wedding 4_Wistful_Dad.png|4 - Wistful Dad 5_Death.png|5 - Death 6_Angry_Peasants.png|6 - Angry Peasants 7_Royal_Gifts.png|7 - Royal Gifts 8_Powerless_Elodie.png|8 - Powerless Elodie 9_Questionable_Romance.png|9 - Questionable Romance 10_Evil_Magic.png|10 - Evil Magic 11_Assassins.png|11 - Assassins 12_Sickbed.png|12 - Sickbed 13_Happy_Peasants.png|13 - Happy Peasants 14_Sailor_Briony.png|14 - Sailor Briony 15_Outcast_Julianna.png|15 - Outcast Julianna 16_Evil_Elodie.png|16 - Evil Elodie 17_Kraken.png|17 - Kraken 18_Religion.png|18 - Religion 19_Angel_Elodie.png|19 - Angel Elodie 20_Threat_of_War.png|20 - Threat of War 21_Romance_Rejected.png|21 - Romance Rejected 22_Printing_Press.png|22 - Printing Press 23_Hospital.png|23 - Hospital 24_Queen.png|24 - Queen The Coronation If Elodie has not become a Lumen before this point, then at the coronation she either takes up her mother's crystal or officially refuses to do so. If a small feast was ordered, a minor disaster occurs. If an earthquake happened earlier in the game, a minor protest happens at the coronation. Foreign affairs The aftermath of the Shanjian invasion can lead to one of four endings: *If Elodie defeated the fleet and prevented it from reaching Novan shores, she discovers that Togami has somehow survived. His army is too depleted to pose an immediate threat, but he is still hostile. *If Togami died in the duel, his wife the Queen of Shanjia is furious, and overtures from her ministers do not end well. *If Elodie has convinced Togami to abandon his quest for more Lumen power, relations are peaceful and he sends her a personalized gift. *If Togami won the duel (against someone other than Elodie) he keeps his word to leave Nova alone and moves on to Borealis. Ixion, Talasse, and Tombula all have possible references in the epilogue. If Elodie has handled matters badly with these countries (or in Tombula's case, if Julianna has died), then they may invade Nova. Depending on Nova's military strength, Elodie may be forced to surrender territory. Lumen status Under varying circumstances, public opinion of Lumens can rise to an all time high, remain ambivalent, or become increasingly hostile. If Elodie is a cruel queen, that hostility extends to her, although no one dares express it. Improved Lumen relations also allow Julianna and Selene a happier ending. If Julianna and Selene manage to marry and Briony is still alive, they will adopt her as Julianna's heir. Marriage and heirs If Elodie has chosen a specfic betrothed, some information is given about their marriage and the nature of their relationship. If she has selected no partner and has not unlocked the special outcomes with Brin or Alice, she may marry an unnamed earl or duke, or dally with many and produce a crown prince whose father is not mentioned. If she has picked Briony they will conduct a public flirtation. In cases where Joslyn sacrificed himself and Lucille came to comfort Elodie, Elodie may become infertile unless she has high medicine skills. If Joslyn sacrificed himself and Lucille is dead/banished, or if Elodie has enough intrigue to give Lucille the duchy of Merva, the infertility ending won't appear. Some marriageable options can be selected but will not result in marriage, or will result in marrying someone else instead. Kiran, Kevan, Anciet, Evrard, Ignatius, and Talarist all may turn down Elodie's proposals under some situations. Hidden stats If Elodie has taken many cruel actions during her year as Princess Royal, she will be perceived by the common people as a capricious and sadistic queen who commands more fear than respect. Skill influence The highest skillset built up creates flavor text characterizing the tone of Elodie's reign. This may be bypassed if the highest skillset was Medicine and the slide for the hospital has already been displayed. Family *If your father does not duel with Togami, he will retire from his duties as the regent of Nova as you take the throne, and will, depending on your encounters with Sirin and Brin, either marry one of them or stay devoted to his late wife. *If there was an earthquake during the game, Joslyn rapidly marries a priestess and they have a baby. *If your father duels with Togami and survives, he will awake a week after Elodie's coronation, but will never fully recover from his injuries, leaving him physically and mentally incapacitated. *In some endings, a young man from Caloris turns up claiming to be Joslyn's illegitimate son. Since this only happens if Joslyn is either dead or incapacitated, Elodie is never sure whether she believes this story. *If you ordered actions against your aunt and uncle in Merva, the aftermath will be explained. Other events Successful investment can unlock flavor text for the printing press and hospital events. A non-Lumen queen may unsuccessfully send knights into the Kathre Lake area to cleanse it of monsters. One epilogue text hinted at the existence of magical artifacts in Caloris even before the artifact achievement was made available. Epilogue windows The expansion that was released when the game started selling on Steam, adds stained-glass window art that appears during the epilogue slides. As many as 24 windows can be unlocked, as seen at the head of the article. Hanako has revealed the names of the windows (which provide clues for how to unlock them) on the official forums: #Lumen Crystal #Lumen Rejection #Wedding - Elodie or someone else is married #Wistful Dad #Death - a death in the family in the final act #Angry Peasants #Royal Gifts #Powerless Elodie - Elodie lives, but is not queen #Questionable Romance #Evil Magic #Assassins #Sickbed #Happy Peasants - high commoner approval #Sailor Briony - high approval for Lumens #Outcast Julianna - low approval for Lumens #Evil Elodie #Kraken #Religion - mid-level approval for Lumens #Angel Elodie - defeat Togami with a song #Threat of War - poor international relations/fate of Shanjia if fleet was destroyed #Romance Rejected #Printing Press #Hospital #Queen - awarded for first won game Detailed Breakdown This seeks to uncover what causes epilogue changes and how to get each window :''warnnning spollers :'''If you offered a Small Feast, (Broken Window) :If you haven't activated your Lumen crystal already, have you rejected using magic?: ::Yes: (Lumen Rejection). ::No: (Lumen Crystal). :::Note: You may obtain the crystal from the treasury, just don't visit your magic tutor again. If you have activated your Lumen crystal :After the coronation, in a private ceremony with the High Priestess, Elodie was officially offered her mother's Lumen crystal. That light and power would become a part of her, a tradition that had been passed down for hundreds of years. :Caloris' matters, ::If your father is alive and well: :::If you prevented any romantic relationship (Wistful Dad)>Once his daughter was secure on her throne, Joslyn returned to his birthplace to focus on his duties as Duke of Caloris. He was pursued by many women, but showed little interest in remarrying, directing them instead to his brother, the Duke of Mazomba ::: If you plotted with Brin to have her marry Joslyn (Wedding) ::: If there was an earthquake (Wedding) ::: If you approved of his relationship with Sirin or failed to sabotage it (Wedding) ::: Once his daughter was secure on her throne, Joslyn returned to his birthplace to focus on his duties as Duke of Caloris. He soon became engaged to the Countess Sirin. ::If he's crippled: :::a possible heir appears (?) ::If he's dead: (Death) :::If Lucille is part of your court: Test Internal Affairs > 20 ::::Success: Lucille is Duchess of Merva (Royal Gifts) ::::Failure: Lucille will plot for power. :::::If an advisor is alerted, they will protect their interests (Wedding flavor text). :::::Otherwise, Lucille will be able to act (Sickbed) and offspring flavor text. ::::::Test Herbs > 90 for (Sickbed flavor text). :::If Lucille is not part of your court: (Death flavor text)(Questionable Romance) ::: If you executed your Mervan family: ::::: Low noble approval: (Royal Gifts) ::::: Otherwise: (Death flavor text)(Angry Peasants) :Marriage and offspring, if you are betrothed you will marry your selected fiancé. If you chose a possible suitor on Week 39 you will propose marriage to them. If your proposal did not lead to marriage, or you proposed to No One, the game will choose your love destiny based on your choices during the game. The game will also decide how the marriage turned out and how many offspring you had based on your decisions. ::Talarist :::If you are on bad terms with Talarist, you marry his brother (Wedding + flavor text) ::::If you couldn't catch the squid's poem (Wedding flavor text) :::If you took your time to marry (Wedding + flavor text) :::If you married as soon as possible (Wedding) ::Briony :::(Questionable Romance) ::Alice :::(Questionable Romance) ::Banion :::(Wedding + flavor text) :::If you dominated him during the Grand Ball (Wedding + flavor text) ::: If you chose to marry him after having Brin killed (Wedding + flavor text)(Sickbed) ::Brin :::If you choose to marry into each other's family to be closer: (Questionable Romance)>lodie proposed marriage to Banion, the Duke of Maree, and was accepted. They were attended at their wedding by Elodie's father Joslyn and Banion's sister Brin, who were themselves recently wed. The complicated family entanglements continued through the years. Brin and Elodie developed a close friendship and were more often seen with each other than with their respective husbands, and their children considered themselves more siblings than cousins. Which meant that the future Duke of Caloris would be Elodie's half-brother, nephew, and pseudo-step-son, all at the same time. :::If you marry Banion at her suggestion after showing interest in both of them (or Joslyn is no position to marry): (Questionable Romance + flavor text) :::If you take her as a companion without a husband: (Questionable Romance + flavor text) :::If you're interested in her, are not engaged, and are unable to have children: (Wedding)(Royal Gifts) ::Evrard :::If you trusted him: (Questionable Romance)(Questionable Romance)>Even after her coronation, Elodie liked to don a ragged cape and hood and sneak out of her castle to visit a certain bakery. Evrard's father nearly collapsed with terror when he realised the identity of his mysterious customer, but 'that boy' never responded to his Queen with anything other than a cheeky grin and a warm croissant. It was refreshing for Elodie to have a friend who showed neither deference nor scorn for her position, and for the next few years, friendship was all that it was. However, somewhere along the way, she grew to depend on Evrard as more than just a source of stability to help her face all the pressures of her ruling life.After all the struggles Elodie had faced to build a secure and stable Nova, did she not deserve some happiness? She decided to set propriety aside and follow her heart, and anyone who objected was not invited to the wedding! Elodie and Evrard had three children, whose tearaway antics sent noble fingers wagging about the trouble with mixed marriages, but the Queen loved them all. ::::If commoner approval is low: :::::If danced with Chaine: (Wedding) ::::If commoner approval is neutral: (Questionable Romance) ::::If commoner approval is high: (Wedding) :::If you tested his loyalty: (Questionable Romance)(Questionable Romance) ::Linley ::Adair :::(Wedding) :::Years later, when both were adult, Elodie, Queen of Nova, and Adair, Duke of Elath, were married. An entire week of public celebrations was set aside for the wedding, and both bride and groom paraded through the capital on fine white horses from the east. Their relationship often seemed to be more one of friends and companions than passionate lovers, but they brought stability to Nova. ::Anciet :::If cruelty is low: (Questionable Romance)(Wedding) :::You marry someone else. ::Kiran :::If there was a Civil War (Romance Rejection) :::If you had Arisse killed (Questionable Romance) ::Chaine ::Thadeus: :::If nothing special happened (Wedding) :::If Arisse sought to protect her interests (Wedding + flavor text) :::If Lucille used herbs on you (Wedding + flavor text)(Questionable Romance) ::Ignatius: :::If you defeated Shanjia with the power of music (Questionable Romance)x2 (Wedding) :::If you didn't (Questionable Romance)x3 ::Kevan: :::If you don't know his secret yet (Romance Rejected)>Elodie proposed marriage to Kevan, the Earl of Io, but was rejected without explanation or apology. At first, the young Queen's feelings were somewhat hurt. However, after she noticed that Kevan was never seen with any women other than his own family, she decided that he likely preferred men and she was better off without him. :::If he believes you killed anyone on his family (Wedding + flavor text) :::If you know his secret, and he is not on bad terms with you (Questionable Romance)x3 ::No one :::Earl of Pastry: (Wedding) :::Captain :::Foreign Duke :If you decided to act on Sabine's findings, ::If you executed Lucille only: (Assassins + flavor text) ::With the danger of a rogue Lumen weighing on their minds, the squad sent to deal with Lucille, Countess of Nix opted to strike quickly and without warning, aiming to eliminate her before she could bring her powers to bear. Infiltrating the ducal stronghold to 'remove' one noble while leaving others unharmed is not a simple task, particularly when the easiest time to catch people off their guard is when they are at family meals, or asleep. While Lucille's traumatic death did produce a Lumen crystal to justify Elodie's actions, it was unlikely that her relationship with her uncle and cousins would ever fully recover. ::If you executed Lucille and Laurent: (Assassins + flavor text) ::If you executed Lucille and banished the rest: (Assassins)(Assassins) ::If you executed them all: (Assassins + flavor text)(Angry Peasants) ::If you banished them all: (Evil Magic)(Evil Magic) if you make lucille your lumem minister :Question wife strangler about crystal> As Lumen Minister, Lucille requisitioned the orange crystal that Elodie had taken from the dead criminal and offered it to her daughter. However, Charlotte was not able to activate the crystal's powers. The young Queen pointed out that a crazed murderer would obviously have a very different resonance than her favorite cousin. Charlotte would have to wait to inherit her mother's magic. : :If you lose the game without dying, (Powerless Elodie) ::If you escape to Talasse after losing the naval battle. ::If you are forced into marriage with Banion. ::If you lose the vote of no confidence by majority. ::If you are deposed by the noble rebels. :: If you are deposed by the commoners. :: If you flee the castle with Julianna. :Lumen appreciation, ::If Lumens are hated (Evil Magic) conditions for flavor text? ::Mid-level appreciation for Lumens (Religion) >The subject of magic and Lumens remained a slightly uncomfortable one for the citizens of Nova. Perfectly fine for the Queen, who had inherited it by divine right, but not something that other people should be aspiring towards. Look at all the terrible things that happened when that power fell into the wrong hands! :If Julianna is not imprisoned and Duchess of Ursul? (Outcast Julianna) ::::If Julianna was sent to Ursul: (Outcast Julianna flavor text) ? > As an openly acknowledged Lumen, Julianna, Duchess of Ursul, was met with public suspicion whenever she journeyed outside of her Duchy. At times, that suspicion was accompanied with thrown vegetables. That only led the commoners to whisper that Julianna was a bad influence on their Queen. ::::If Julianna is your magic tutor but you don't produce heirs soon: (Outcast Julianna flavor text)>Julianna's perpetually unmarried state was even more worrying to those with wagging tongues. What if that influence rubbed off on the Queen, and left Nova with no heir ::::If Charlotte becomes a Lumen: (Angry Peasants) ::If Lumens are loved (Happy Peasants)> Following Elodie's victory over the Shanjian king, the public opinion of Lumens rose to a height that hadn't been seen in a hundred years. Young children would dress up and play at being magical kings and queens. :::If Julianna is your magic tutor, you detected Selene, and Briony is alive: (Happy Peasants flavor text)(Sailor Briony) > :::Freed from the need for secrecy, the Duchess Julianna and the Priestess Selene were able to announce their shared magical powers and their love. At Elodie's prompting, the lovers pledged their devotion to each other in a private ceremony, after which Selene retired from the priesthood to accompany her wife to Ursul. As neither of them intended to bear children of the body, Julianna made arrangements for her niece Briony to be declared the next heir to the duchy of Ursul as well as the inheritor of her crystal. Briony's mother Corisande hoped that the training necessary to make her flighty daughter into a future magical girl warrior would keep her out of worse trouble. :If you joined Togami, (Evil Elodie) :If you dealt with the Kraken, ::If you sacrificed Charlotte: (Kraken)(Evil Magic) ::If you sealed the Kraken: (Kraken)(Kraken). Test Cruelty > ? for flavor text. ::The Queen and her trusted Lumens sailed out every week to check on the condition of the kraken and reinforce the seals. It was inevitable that others would discover their secret and blame them for it. After all, the old Novan capital had been rendered uninhabitable by monstrous Lumen experiments. A tentacled beast from the deep was just more of the same. The Novan people were not the only ones to notice the increased naval traffic and the frequent absences of the young Lumen Queen. Pirates from Orcus stepped up their raids in the area, hoping to take Elodie hostage and ransom her for a fortune. The Queen was forced to engage an even larger naval escort to make her regular trips to the binding site, and the Novan economy struggled under the burden. :: :Shanjia aftermath, ::If you used the power of music successfully: (Angel Elodie)>After the halt of the Shanjian invasion, relations across the western sea remained calm and trade flourished. Shanjia's expansionist phase seemed to have come to a halt. Sometime later, a special trade ship from Shanjia arrived with a tribute for Queen Elodie. There was a beautiful harpsichord inlaid with ivory and pearl and golden roses, as well as two paintings, clearly made by children, depicting a pink-haired angel. :: ::If you defeated Togami in battle: (Threat of War)(Threat of War)> After the failed invasion, relations with Shanjia remained tense. First came the recriminations and demands from the Queen of Shanjia, devastated by the death of her husband, which Elodie ignored. Next came the subtler approaches, the quiet gratitude and offers for alliances from ministers who were thrilled to see Togami gone. Elodie ignored those also, which was just as well, since the next thing to arrive was the preserved head of one of those 'traitorous' ministers, sent by the Queen of Shanjia as a warning. There was no sign of war in the immediate future, but there was not likely to be alliance either. :::If your father defeated Togami: flavor text? ::If you defeated Shanjia's fleet: (Threat of War + flavor text) :::If you executed all prisoners: (Threat of War flavor text) :::If you defeated the fleet with a magical strike: (Threat of War flavor text) ? ::If your father dueled Togami and lost: (Threat of War + flavor text) :Talasse aftermath, ::If Talasse showed hostility: (Threat of War)> Tensions remained high between Nova and Talasse. After his initial attempt to claim his 'birthright' was driven back, the Duke of Sedna did not attempt to invade again, but he did institute new policies that made life difficult for traders crossing the border. At the same time, there was a marked increase in raiders and sneak-thieves throughout the area. Officially, there was peace, but clearly someone was up to no good. ::If Adair dies and Talasse remained neutral: (Wedding) :Tombula aftermath, ::condition? If Kigal joins the rebels and you kill the Duke? crippled military?: (Threat of War) :If you invested on the printing press, (Printing Press)>The invention of the printing press sparked the beginning of a new age of literacy and knowledge. No longer were books the sole preserve of the noble and wealthy; now information and ideas could be easily passed from one place to another. As the birthplace of this invention, Nova was at the center of a storm of change. :If you invested on the hospital, (Hospital) ::If you also invested on the Printing Press (Hospital flavor text) :The Future, (Queen) ::If you maxed a skill: (Queen flavor text) ::Elodie was her mother's daughter, possessed of a royal grace and solemnity even as a young woman. That quiet power would only deepen over the years :: ::Managing a country is always a juggling act, but Elodie had mastered the art of being one step ahead of the game. Her information network allowed her to predict the moves of her enemies and outmaneuver them, allowing Nova to gain a little more power and prestige every time. :: :: :::If you maxed Military and won the naval battle (Queen flavor text) ::: If you maxed Military and lost the naval battle (Queen flavor text) :::If you maxed Lore and visited the Old Forest? :::If your father used an Anti-Lumen artifact? :::If you maxed Herbs but didn't invest on a hospital (Queen flavor text) ::If Cruelty > ?: (Queen flavor text) ::condition?: empty Queen epilogue, no words ::contition?: elodie's legacy stretched into the future doesn't appear, does she die? Category:Plot Category:Spoiler-Heavy